Tenth Doctor
Biography Regeneration When the Doctor absorbed TARDIS Time Vortex from his companion, Rose Tyler, the forces contained in himself began to destroy every cell in his body. He regenerated for a ninth time to save his life. The Doctor immediately dematerialised the TARDIS from its location on Satellite 5, intending to fulfill his promise to take Rose to the planet Barcelona in the year 5006. His companion suffering an emotional crisis over the sudden change of his face, the Doctor instead takes pity and heads back to the Powell Estate in London on Christmas Eve 2006 after convincing her of his identity by reminding her of the very first thing he ever said to her. Before he could successfully complete the landing, he began to suffer adverse effects from the violence of his physical change and experienced manic hyperactivity, sending the TARDIS to such dangerous extremes of speed that it crash-landed. Shortly after this, his memory takes a turn for the worst and he drearily wishes Jackie and Mickey a Merry Christmas before promptly lapsing into a comatose state. he later snapped out of it briefly and then fell into it for a longer time in order to beat back an invasion of planet Earth by the Sycorax on Christmas morning. During this adventure he had his hand cut off while in a sword fight with the Sycorax leader but, still retaining enough cellular energy from his regeneration, grew it back. (DW: The Christmas Invasion) Adventures with Rose The Doctor and Rose embarked on adventures together through time and space. They came to New Earth and were summoned to the New New York Hospital by the Face of Boe. While there, he stopped the Sisters of Plenitude, who were creating Humans and infecting them with every disease. During this time, Rose was possessed by Cassandra, who was trying to extend her life, but the Doctor eventually convinced Cassandra to "end it." (DW: New Earth) Next they took a trip to 1879 Scotland. There the Doctor and Rose stopped a werewolf from biting Queen Victoria and starting The Empire of the Wolf. As a reward, the Doctor was knighted Sir Doctor of TARDIS and Rose was knighted Dame Rose of the Powell Estate. They were then banished from the British Empire, since their blasé attitude to danger unnerved the Queen. The Doctor also inadvertently inspired Queen Victoria to found the Torchwood Institute, dedicated to defending Britain from the alien threat. (DW: Tooth and Claw) Back on 21st century Earth, the Doctor went undercover as John Smith, a physics teacher at a school which the Krillitane had infiltrated. The Doctor had a chance reunion with his past companions Sarah Jane Smith and K-9. The Doctor also allowed Mickey Smith to accompany him and Rose on their travels at Sarah Jane's suggestion. (DW: School Reunion) The Doctor, Rose and Mickey next found themselves in a 51st century ship, which was connected to 18th century France. There he met a pre-teen Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson. The Doctor saved her as a child from the Clockwork Droids from the ship and several more times in her life. After the droids were stopped, he offered to allow her to travel with him, but he made a mistake and returned to her after she died. (DW: The Girl in the Fireplace) On a parallel Earth, the Doctor, Rose and Mickey witnessed the birth of that universe's Cybermen. The adventure ended with Mickey deciding to stay in the parallel universe, leaving Rose and the Doctor to continue their travels together. (DW: Rise of the Cybermen/''The Age of Steel'') The Doctor and Rose planned to see an Elvis concert, donning the outfits of the fifties and riding a scooter, however, they accidentally end up in England, June 2, 1953. The Wire was planning to steal the essences and faces of everyone watching the coronation on television. Rose falls victim to the Wire, but during the coronation the Doctor defeated the Wire, restoring the faces of its victims. (DW: The Idiot's Lantern) The Doctor and Rose then travelled to the planet of Krop Tor, an impossible planet that orbited a black hole and inhabited by Sanctuary Base 6. The Humans of Sanctuary Base 6 had journeyed to Krop Tor to discover the source of power emanating from the planet's core, which was allowing the planet to orbit a black hole without falling in. The Doctor and a researcher from the crew of Sanctuary Base 6 named Ida Scott descended into the core of the planet to explore. There they discovered a pit, into which the Doctor went, alone. It is at this point that we first see his love for Rose, when he says to Ida before he drops into the pit, 'tell Rose I... oh she knows.' Once he'd reached the bottom, he found himself face-to-face with the Beast. The Beast had been terrorizing the explorers on the surface and possessing their servants, the Ood. The Doctor trapped the Beast by imprisoning it in the black hole and was joyfully reunited with Rose and the TARDIS. (DW: The Impossible Planet/ The Satan Pit) Some time later, he and Rose were in a fight with a Hoix, an event seen by Elton Pope. When Elton later offended Rose's mother, the Doctor and Rose confronted him, as well as helping him defeat the Abzorbaloff. (DW: Love & Monsters) He and Rose then travelled to 2012 to see the London Olympics. He met a girl named Chloe Webber who had been possessed by a lone Isolus. Chloe was trapping other children from her street in drawings to stop the Isolus from feeling lonely. After briefly being trapped in a drawing himself, along with the TARDIS, the Doctor ran with the Olympic torch to the stadium, lit the Olympic flame and then reunited with Rose. (DW: Fear Her) When the Doctor and Rose returned to present-day London, they found that the entire planet was being visited by beings believed to be ghosts. The Doctor tracked the signal to Torchwood Tower and was subsequently held prisoner by the Torchwood Institute. He strongly opposed their use of "ghost shifts" for a power source, since it was ripping a hole between parallel worlds which increased in size with every "ghost shift". The original tear was caused by "The Sphere", an object the Doctor identified as a Void Ship. Later, three computer technicians (who were secretly under the control of Cybermen) restarted the ghost shift. This lead to the realization that the ghosts were actually Cybermen, coming through from the parallel world where the Doctor and Rose had left Mickey. As the Cyberman invasion of Earth began, the Void Ship opened, revealing the Cult of Skaro, a group of Daleks with a Genesis Ark. The Genesis Ark was Time Lord technology which contained millions of Daleks that had been imprisoned by the Time Lords. In order to save both dimensions from annihilation and defeat the Daleks and Cybermen, the Doctor had to open the Void. This opening would suck anything covered in "Void stuff" into it. Realising that himself, Rose and the others were also covered in Void stuff, the Doctor sent Rose, against her will, to the parallel world, along with Mickey, Pete Tyler and her mother, where they all would be safe from the Void. However, Rose returned, refusing to leave the Doctor and knowing that in making her choice she would never see her family again. Together, the Doctor and Rose opened the Void and the Daleks and Cybermen were sucked in. The plan initially went smoothly, until Rose's lever malfunctioned, threatening to halt the process. Rose managed to secure the lever but couldn't hold on and was almost sucked into the Void, much to the Doctor's terror and despair. Rose was saved at the last second by her parallel father and taken back across to the parallel universe, separating her from the Doctor. The Doctor and Rose were able to meet one last time on Dålig Ulv Stranden in Norway; the Doctor orbiting a supernova for enough power to project an image through the last gap between the universes to say goodbye. (DW: Army of Ghosts/Doomsday) A Noble meeting Whilst he was grieving over Rose, a bride named Donna Noble, to the Doctor's shock, appeared inside the TARDIS during her wedding ceremony. The Doctor discovered the involvement of the ancient Racnoss and defeated them. After the Doctor's destruction of the Racnoss, and largely because of the Doctor's merciless treatment of them, Donna decided not to travel with him and left after telling the Doctor to "find someone." (DW: The Runaway Bride) Martha Jones The Doctor met Martha Jones, a London medical student, and, after defeating a Plasmavore on the Moon (DW: Smith and Jones), invited her to travel with him in the TARDIS, they arrived in Shakespearian London and foiled the Carrionites and discovered the mystery of Love's Labours Won (DW: The Shakespeare Code). He then broadened Martha's trip to one to the past and one to the future after being chased out of the time. He next landed on New Earth, which he had previously visited with Rose, he heard the final words of the Face of Boe: You are not alone. (DW: Gridlock) In 1930s New York City, the Doctor once again met and defeated the Cult of Skaro. (DW: Daleks in Manhattan/ Evolution of the Daleks) Together they put an end to the work of mad Professor Lazarus (DW: The Lazarus Experiment) and following that helped save a spaceship from plummeting into a sun. Later, the Doctor hid from the Family of Blood, a family of aliens who wanted his Time Lord brain, by using a Chameleon Arch to transform himself mentally and physically into a Human school teacher named John Smith, hiding completely his Time Lord self so that his alter ego had no recollection of the Doctor. John Smith subsequently fell in love, much to the disappointment of Martha, with the matron of the school, Joan Redfern and would have spent the rest of his life with her. However, the Doctor was forced to retake his Time Lord body to save the Earth from destruction, and sought suitable punishment for the Family of Blood. (DW: Human Nature/ The Family of Blood) The Doctor and Martha travelled to 2007 to investigate strange disappearances at an old abandoned house. They were transported back in time to 1969 by aliens in the form of stone angels who fed off their potential energy. Using information given to him by Sally Sparrow prior to the incident, he left messages for Sally in the future to bring the TARDIS back to 1969. (DW: Blink) In Cardiff, where the Doctor had gone to "refuel" the TARDIS using the Cardiff rift, Captain Jack Harkness jumped onto and physically clung to the exterior of the TARDIS, hitching a ride to the planet Malcassairo in the very far distant future. On Malcassairo, the Doctor found Professor Yana, actually his most fearsome nemesis: The Master. The Master had been made human by another Chameleon Arch, but when Martha questioned his old fob watch, he opened it and became the Master again. After being shot by Professor Yana's assistant Chantho and facing imminent regeneration, the Master locked himself inside the Doctor's TARDIS and despite the pleas of his enemy, hijacked the ship and escaped, leaving the Doctor, Jack and Martha to die at the hands of the Futurekind. (DW: Utopia) They were able to escape to the present when the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver on Jack's broken Vortex Manipulator. (DW: The Sound of Drums) Using the human name of Harold Saxon, the Master made himself Prime Minister of Great Britain and invited an army of Toclafane to invade the world. (DW: The Sound of Drums) The Master imprisoned the Doctor for a year, during which time, he used his laser screwdriver to artificially age the Doctor 900 years, turning him into a small creature. The Master was later defeated by manipulation of his Archangel Network to the Doctor's own advantage. The Doctor displayed great powers during this period, using the psychic energy of the Earth to restore himself and manipulating it to grant him almost god-like powers. After disarming the Master, he then approached the Master and spoke the words the Master was terrified to hear: "I forgive you." The Master was shot soon afterwards by his human wife, Lucy Saxon, who sought revenge for his treatment of her. Subsequently, the Doctor decided to attempt to rehabilitate the Master, planning to keep him a prisoner aboard the TARDIS. At the thought of becoming the Doctor's captive, the Master refused to regenerate and died for, supposedly, the final time in the arms of the Doctor, thus leaving the Doctor truly the last Time Lord in existence. Following the events of the Year That Never Was, Martha leaves the Doctor, believing that she needed to live her own life and be with her family. Her family had been tortured at the hands of the Master and Martha felt partly responsible for their suffering. Not only that but, almost from their first encounter, Martha had fallen in love with the Doctor, however, she knew that her love was unrequited and that he only saw Rose when he looked at her. Martha explained this to the Doctor and they parted amicably. (DW: Last of the Time Lords) Shortly after Martha left, the Doctor accidentally crashed his TARDIS with that of one of his earlier regenerations. He was able to use his memory of the event (from his Fifth regeneration's perspective) to separate the TARDISes, though he forgot to turn the shields back on and the spaceship Titanic crashed in through the walls. (DW: Time Crash) Shortly afterwards, he made a new friend, Astrid Peth, on-board the Titanic. When the Titanic was purposefully crashed, the Doctor attempted to save the passengers, but could only save Astrid by transforming her into a being of light. (DW: Voyage of the Damned) A Noble Reunion While investigating Adipose Industries, the Doctor was reunited with Donna Noble, who finally accepted his invitation to travel with him. The Doctor was quick to rule out the possibility of a romantic involvement, giving their companionship a different dynamic to that of the ones the Doctor had previously experienced with Rose and Martha. (DW: Partners in Crime) During their travels, the Doctor realized he was responsible for the eruption of Mount Vesuvius and the destruction of Pompeii, in order to avert world domination by the Pyroviles. (DW: The Fires of Pompeii) He also helped set free the enslaved Ood of the Second Great and Bountiful Human Empire, (DW: Planet of the Ood) and disrupted a Sontaran invasion on Earth, during which time he was reunited with Martha Jones. (DW: The Sontaran Stratagem) Directly following this, the TARDIS transported the Doctor, Donna and Martha to Messaline, where his DNA was stolen and replicated to produce Jenny, his biological daughter. Initially critical of the girl due to her strong predilection for violence, the Doctor came to love his daughter, and mourned her death at the hands of General Cobb. He overcame his desire for revenge, however, in order to help found a new society on the planet. (DW: The Doctor's Daughter) Another important woman in the Doctor's life was introduced to him in The Library: Professor River Song, who claimed to know the Doctor from a distant point in his future. (DW: Silence in the Library) She displayed knowledge of the Doctor's real name, as she revealed prior to sacrificing herself to save the Data Ghosts trapped in the Library's core. The Doctor, inspired by her faith in him, was able to save River Song by preserving her ghost in the core's virtual reality. (DW: Forest of the Dead) Shortly afterwards he and Donna visited the leisure planet Midnight. Donna stayed at the leisure palace whilst the Doctor took a four-hour shuttle bus ride to the Sapphire Waterfall. The bus was subsequently attacked by an unknown creature which possessed one of the passengers, Sky Silvestry and eventually the Doctor, with Sky controlling it. Shortly afterwards, Sky Silvestry was dragged out into the X-Tonic sun by the bus' hostess, who believed that Sky was stealing the Doctor's voice, and the creature died with her. (DW: Midnight) Next, the Doctor and Donna visited the Chinese-influenced planet of Shan Shen. When Donna went to get her fortune told, a member of the Trickster's Brigade created an alternate universe around her. In this alternate universe she met Rose, who told her two words to tell the Doctor. After Donna corrects the universe, she is able to tell the Doctor the two words: Bad Wolf. Donna asks what it means and the Doctor replies with "The end of the Universe". (DW: Turn Left) He rushed back to Earth to check that everything was fine, but as soon as they went back to the TARDIS, the whole planet was stolen. Finding no clue as to where the Earth was, he went to the Shadow Proclamation and learned that 27 planets including Earth had been stolen. With a bit of help from Harriet Jones, Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Martha Jones, Mr Smith and Rose Tyler as well as Donna's mother and grandfather he was able to be contacted and managed to lock on to the location of the Earth. After a quick chat with his friends and Davros (who had been saved by Dalek Caan from the Last Great Time War) he landed on Earth. While talking to Donna, Donna pointed out that Rose was behind him. He turned around and the two began to run towards each other. Then a Dalek emerged from the shadows and fired at him. It was only a glancing blow but was enough to mortally wound him. He had to be taken back into the TARDIS where he began to regenerate. (DW: The Stolen Earth) Using his nearby severed hand, he used the regeneration to heal himself, but not to regenerate into a new form. As a result of this, a new Doctor was born from his severed hand and Donna who was accidentally made part-Time Lord, becoming the DoctorDonna. DoctorDonna stopped Davros from destroying the Universe and the three Doctor's sent the planets back to their original time and space. However, he was horrified by the actions of the new Doctor, who wiped out the last remaining members of the Dalek race. He left the new Doctor in Pete's World, hoping that Rose Tyler and the new Doctor would be able to help each other. He was also forced to remove Donna's Time Lord abilities, as they would eventually kill her. He returned Donna to her mother and grandfather, and told them that they would have to make sure she never remembered the Doctor. (DW: Journey's End) Georgia Bell and Conner Bennet While attempting to defeat the Magnet Warriors, the Doctor encountered Georgia Bell, and took her with him on his travels. (DW: Georgia and the Magnet Warriors) During their travels they met and saved Conner Bennet, during an invasion by the Octopli. After Georgia persuaded him, the Doctor offered Conner a place on board the TARDIS. (DW: Conner) Travelling together, the Doctor fought Maid Marian and Guy of Gisbourne. (DW: Maids, Myths and Monsters) He was reunited with Novice Hame, who was now Duchess Hame, and Brannigan. (DW: Cats in the Kingdom) He also met the Slitheen again, who he defeated along with Conner, Georgia, Zac Pemberton (who joined them in the TARDIS), Kaylie Watson and Harry Ladbrook. (DW: The Demon Headmaster/ Slitheen School) Now also travelling with Zac, the Doctor, Georgia and Conner faced Ghosts. (DW: Spirits of the Past) He also saved Oliver Cromwell from Plague Carriers (DW: Be Civil) and Dorris Goldberg and Lisa Rock from Bulba and his game Virtual Reality. Zac left the TARDIS to be with his girlfriend Kaylie, leaving the Doctor with Conner and Georgia again. (DW: Virtual Reality/ Game Over) The Doctor was once again reunited with Joan Redfern, who he worked with to stop the Shadowy Man from destroying Georgia and Conner. (DW: A Study in the Straw) He also met a SS Crew, who he joined in a battle against Gasolemu, before heading back to Earth at the request of Zac. (DW: Silent Ice, The Spidership) Once there he encountered the Daleks in an all out battle, of which there were many casulties, Harry Ladbrook, friend Private Roxanne, and companion Conner Bennet included. It also marked the return of the Magnet Warriors, out for revenge for their defeat at Christmas. (DW: The Spidership/ Betrayal and Death) He dropped Zac and Kaylie, along with Beth Grant and Catherine Ford back in Portsmouth, where the TARDIS, containing himself and Georgia Bell, was pulled into the future, to Christmas 2009, where he stopped a new version of the Cybermen from upgrading the population. (DW: The Boy Who Santa Claus Forgot) He and Georgia, along with Zac (for a one off trip), travelled to a peaceful planet in search of a memorial plaque for Conner, but ended up caught in a Zygon invasion. They stopped it, and Zac was returned home. (DW: The New Zygon World) Georgia and the Doctor went to the prison ship TimeSpan after recieving a distress call from Mr Copper on the psychic paper, but found he had already escaped on their arrival. Instead, they met Kirsty Purcell and Holly Black, and Conner Bennet, who was thought to have died onboard the Spidership. (DW: Voyage of the Damned, Betrayal and Death, TimeSpan) Conner rejoined them on their travels, but was first taken back home. Zac and Kaylie were pleased at his return, as was Beth Grant, who promised to be there for him when he needed her. The Doctor meanwhile fought Sybil, a fortune teller, and her clowns. After a particularly dangerous confrontation, the Doctor was forced to regenerate, but due to the improper manner of his death he was rejuvenated back into his ninth body. After Sybil was defeated he returned to his tenth body. (DW: Fun at the Fair/ Attack of the Clowns) Later Adventures An unknown length of time, the Doctor travelled to London, Christmas Day 1851. The Doctor met a man calling himself 'the Doctor' and at first assumed him to be his future incarnation. In reality, he was a Human man, Jackson Lake, who had the contents of an Infostamp about the Doctor imprinted on his brain. Jackson and Rosita Farisi aided the Doctor in stopping the plot of the Cybermen and their ally, Mercy Hartigan. London was saved, Lake was reunited with his son, and invited the Doctor to share Christmas dinner with his new family (an offer which was at first denied, then accepted by the Doctor). (DW: The Next Doctor) Sometime later, the Doctor travelled to London in the year 2010 at Easter, investigating strange readings on a bus. While he investigated, the bus was hurtled through a portal and reappeared on San Helios. On the bus he met Lady Christina de Souza and embarked on a mission with her (and UNIT on the end of a phone) to return the bus and its occupants to Earth and stop the Alien Stingrays from invading. At the end of this adventure, just before leaving in the TARDIS, the Doctor rejected Christina's offer of companionship, stating that he has lost anyone who travels with him and he'd swore never again. When Christina (who was a jewel thief) was arrested, the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to aid her escape in the bus. Finally, when the Doctor was about to be arrested for helping Christina, he entered the "police box" to "arrest himself" and left. (DW: Planet of the Dead) : Companions As with previous incarnations, the Tenth Doctor has travelled with a number of companions, most notably Rose Tyler, whose loss had a profound impact on him. Others have included (in order) Mickey Smith, Martha Jones (who rejoined the Doctor on at least two occasions after leaving the TARDIS), Jack Harkness (former companion to the Ninth Doctor who rejoined the Tenth on at least two occasions), Donna Noble, Majenta Pryce, Georgia Bell and Conner Bennet. He also had opportunity to share at least two adventures with Sarah Jane Smith, companion to the Third and Fourth Doctors, travelled with Zac Pemberton and Kaylie Watson several times, and he also once briefly took on Rose's mother, Jackie Tyler as an unwilling TARDIS passenger-come-companion. He is known to have invited several individuals, Madame de Pompadour, Astrid Peth, Jenny, Private Roxanne, and Kirsty Purcell to be companions, but all died before they could join him. Following several losses, the Doctor made a conscious decision to no longer travel with companions. Although this attitude is hinted at in his encounter with Jackson Lake, it is later confirmed when he refuses to take Christina de Souza on as a companion, despite their compatibility, telling her "never again" will he travel with anyone. (DW: The Next Doctor, Planet of the Dead) Alternate timeline In the parallel timeline known as Donna's World, this incarnation of the Doctor was the last, as he was killed as a result of his defeating the Empress of the Racnoss without the aid of Donna Noble (who in this timeline never met the Doctor). His former companion, Rose Tyler, along with the alternate timeline version of Donna, eventually restored the original timeline. (DW: Turn Left)